


Thirty Ears

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Small bit of low self worth, Typical Gravity Falls Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Stan is off to a rough start, and those darn mosquitoes don't make it any easier.





	Thirty Ears

Stan trudged up the road to the house, grocery bags in both arms. One held bread and butter, his meals for the next week. The other held simple mechanical parts and ‘borrowed’ library books. Shifting the bags to one arm he groaned and slapped at an annoyance on his left side. The motion caused a twinge of pain to run up his arm and to his shoulder blade where the burn was still healing. Stifling another groan, he went up the steps and entered the house. 

It had been 2 months since the…accident. Stan was resolved to do everything he could to get his brother back. But it was a hard start. After the locals got their first fill of the Murder Hut, it was harder to get an interest from tourists to go to some dinky town in Roadkill County Oregon and check his miserable place out.

On top of all that, he was busting his ass every night studying math higher than anything he could have ever dreamed of, and all with less than a full education, not even having graduated high school. Stan felt like a loser, one who’d always be behind, and like everything kept kicking him further back even when he tried to keep up.

And then there was the creatures around this freaky town. Supernatural crazies like the ones described in the one journal he had. And a whole bunch not in this journal. He had plenty of visits from the gnomes, and they were starting to get angry that there was never any food in his trash bin for them to steal. _Tough luck,_  Stan thought. _There’s hardly enough for me in the first place. Those little free-loaders can find a new garbage can to raid._

And, to top everything off, he’s gotten so many bug bites in the last couple of days, he could almost make out words in the pattern. But why a bunch of mosquitoes would spell out  ** _‘T_** _ **HIRTY EARS’** _ on his arm was beyond him.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan doesn't find out about the Soothsquitos until he actually has Journal 3 in his hands. Botched predictions over the years come back to him as he's copying pages and reading through, looking for any mention of the Portal. He doesn't remember this particular phrase, "Thirty Ears" having been so long ago, so early into his life in Gravity Falls, so soon after the accident. But now at least the rest of them make sense...


End file.
